Grangal Commonwealth
The Grangalbund (Grangal Commonwealth) is a federal, multiethnic state situated in eastern Feomora. It is one of the successor states of the Sturian Reich and one of the biggest countries of Mundus. The GC claims to be the spiritual successor of the Sturian Reich and is designed as a Pan-Sturian project. All kingdoms which compose the GC are situated near the river Grangal, hence the name Grangal Commonwealth History Fall of the Reich and the Rise of Essuria After the dissolution of the Sturian Reich in 1850 the east split up into 4 Kingdoms. Essuria under Karl III being the most powerful of them. In 1853 Essuria waged war against Coringia over the northern coast of East-Sturia. Essuria achieved a quick victory and Coringia was forced into an alliance with Essuria. In 1857 Olaf II, King of Shwelling died without heir. Through a votum of the high nobility and after military intimidation of the Essurian army, the vacant throne was offered to Karl III. Shwelling was granted many privileges and hight autonomy to recompense the peaceful formation of a personal union. The following years were peaceful until a revolution broke out in Flassuria in 1862. Essuria declared war on Flassuria with the official intention of restoring the monarchy. The semi-sovereign Kingdom of Coringia saw a chance to break free from Essuria and backstabbed Karl III during the war. The war was still won, and the Coringian traitors were punished in a cruel manner. The Coringian king and his family were executed. The later installed monarch was demoted to the Duke of Coringia making him a de facto vassal of the Essurian King. In Flassuria a cousin of the former Flassurian king was installed as Duke who had to swear fealty to Karl III before entering office. Although Karl III had become de facto and de jure ruler of all territories of the eastern Reich his rule was often questioned. Further expansion was impossible due to the instability which kept the military busy inside the country. in 1866 Karl decided he had to reform his domain to make it lasting and stable. A constitution was drafted which acknowledged partial autonomy of the kingdoms, and marked the start of the Grangal Commonwealth. The capital was moved to Granfurt, a small town in the mid of the Commonwealth which had to be transformed into a real capital. All this was done to make clear that this state would be intended to be a Pan-Sturian Federation rather than an Essurian Empire, a name which was often used by enemies of the regime. Government and Political System The Grangalbund is a federative constitutional monarchy composed of four kingdoms which are ruled by one monarch in personal union. The monarch, called Hochkönig (High-King) is elected by the Ständeversammlung (Diet). The Hochkönig The High King is the sovereign of the Commnwealth. He is the highest representative of the country and has legislative and executive powers. Each Hochkönig has to be elected by the majority of the Ständeversammlung. A new Hochkönig is only to be elected after the death of the last one or if a 2/3 of the highest legislative assembly, the Bürgersenat and 2/3 of the Ständeversammlung decide to dismiss him. The legislative abilities of the Highking consist in the ability to veto laws, to create laws through royal decree, however these laws can be abolished by the Bürgersenat. He also inaugarates the cabinet. If the Hochkönig deems the parliament not to have a quorum he is allowed to dissolve it and start early elections. Another competence of the High King is the supreme command over the army, while the navy is considered as the crown's direct property. He also decides about war and peace and appoints and dismisses the members of the general staff (Generalstab). The Hoher Rat The High Council is the government of the Commonwealth. It is composed of the following Ministers. Kanzler/Chancellor: Hans Folkwann Außenminister/Minister of Foreign Affairs: Jan Gärbier (SDBB) Verteidigungsminister/Minister of Defence: Hermann Vicker (NE) Wirtschaftsminister/Minister of Economic Affairs: Ludger Fürck (SDBB) Wachminister/Minister of Internal Security: Lutz Bilk (SDBB) Infrastruktur- und Entwicklungsminister/Minister of Infrastructure and Development: Olaf Busch (NE) Minister für Körperliche Ertüchtigung/Ministry of Sports: Jendrik Kalk (NE) The Ständeversammlung This institution elects the Highking's heir after his death. The Ständeversammlung consists of all Dukes of the Commonwealth. Every kingdom is allowed to propose one heir. If no candidate is able to gain a 1/2 majority in the first ballot a second ballot with the two best candidates is held. Since the creation of the Commonwealth the elected heir was always a member of the von Riesheim dynasty. The Bürgersenat This is the highest legislative assembly of the Commonwealth. It consists of 277 deputies which are elected in free, secret and direct elections, but votes are weighted by census. The Bürgersenat proposes laws and votes upon them. The current composition of the Citizens' Senate is as following The Ältestenrat The Ältestenrat is the highest judiciary institution. It consists of 5 of the oldest judges of the Commonwealth, 5 Dukes who are appointed by the Hochkönig and the 5 oldest priests of the Commonwealth. The Ältestenrat investigates in case of violations against the constitution. Its second function is that of a last instance court. Any appeal against a sentence has to be checked by the Ältestenrat ich it reaches the last instance. Military The Bundesheer describes the combined forces of the Grangal Commonwealth as well as the ground forces. The High Command is only able to execute its power to a full extend during war. During peacetime military competence is transferred to the high command of the Royal Armies of Essuria, Coringia, Shwelling and Flassuria. Bundesheer The ground forces are composed of the royal armies of the Commonwealth. Equipment, training and organization are standardized, but deployment and hierarchy are left to national officials. Each royal army has different uniforms and is organized so it is fully able to wage war on its own. Marine All military ships which are in use are private property of the crown, the personnel working on them are employees of the crown so the Marine is under direct control of the Hochkönig and no one else. However during times of war the Hochkönig usually transfers the high command to the Generalfeldmarschall to unite all military responsibility under one institution. Ritterliche Präfekten The RP have many responsibilities. They act as an intelligence agency, a military police, guard of the members of the royal family. They are under control of the Hochkönig and its members are selected from promising soldiers of all kingdoms. It is the Hochkönig's privilege to bring a soldier from one of the semi-autonomous royal armies under his direct control by appointing him as RP.Category:NationsCategory:Grangal